<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>襯衫 by az1106</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811776">襯衫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/az1106/pseuds/az1106'>az1106</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/az1106/pseuds/az1106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>襯衫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「但是，我都幾乎全裸了，你怎還穿著衣服呢？」</p><p>「我脫掉就是了」</p><p>起身解開休閒褲的扣子。</p><p>「不過，你全身衣服脫掉後，再穿上襯衫」</p><p>「.......」</p><p>「我覺得你穿全裸襯衫，很性感」</p><p> </p><p>算了，就醬吧</p><p> </p><p>當容仙把襯衫穿回身上時。</p><p> </p><p>「幹嘛每次都要離我這麼遠」</p><p> </p><p>帶著埋怨的語氣，星伊又勾上容仙兩腳大腿拉向她，這次容仙整個人撲在她身上，身體整個緊貼彼此，星伊順勢的環抱住容仙的腰，雙手抓住兩個屁股肉，臉埋進容仙的胸中。</p><p>「抱著妳真的很有手感，胸部大又舒服」</p><p>星伊的頭在容仙胸前蹭啊蹭的，臉一副很滿足的模樣，這時候的她有點可愛，又有點像討奶吃的小朋友？！</p><p>「不知為何，一夜情過了好幾次了，但偏偏你的，我最喜歡了」</p><p>容仙雙手捧著星伊的臉，深深的吻了下去，<br/>舔舐紅唇的紋路，星伊伸出舌與容仙交纏，<br/>奪走了容仙的控制權，加重了舌吻的程度，<br/>手捏住臉頰兩側，使容仙嘴巴張開，雙唇放肆地在我嘴裡舔吻吸允，被手制住的下巴，流出些許的口水。</p><p> </p><p>星伊原本按住頭的手，轉為勾住容仙的腰間<br/>，手遊移至兩腿之間，由前往後的按摩著，蜜液早已充滿了下身，星伊的手掌也沾滿了溼滑，被觸碰的快感，使容仙聳起肩膀下腹更貼近星伊，跨坐在大腿上的雙腳也向前夾緊，手指隨著皺褶，徘徊在小核的四周，似有似無的壓按。</p><p>離開容仙的嘴，在脖子上吸吻，啃咬，留下片片歡愉的痕跡，環住腰的手臂，更加深了力道，脖子上的濕意，慢慢遊移到雙峰，張開嘴 含著尖端的挺立，溫暖包覆著整個渾圓，舌上柔軟的粗糙，一點一點的刺激。</p><p>環抱星伊的脖子，閉上眼睛。</p><p>「嗯.....喔～」</p><p>容仙沈溺在刺激的快感，身體微微拱起，下意識地更貼向星伊，星伊往後躺在沙發背上，嘴唇回到容仙耳邊，用氣聲輕吐。</p><p>「你知道，你這樣子很性感嗎？」</p><p>說著，兩指便滑進私處的花穴</p><p>「啊～」</p><p>星伊聽到容仙的呻吟聲，像是得到鼓舞似的，<br/>在不同角度下按壓著內壁。</p><p>「嗯....啊～～」</p><p>「嗚.....阿.....」</p><p>一陣陣快感由下腹擴散開來，雙手越過星伊的兩側，抓住背後的沙發，身體不自覺地，跟著手部節奏搖擺，容仙的頭倚靠在星伊的額頭上，臉上肌膚可以感受到星伊的氣息，以及她微微發出來，低沉的喘氣聲。</p><p>「呼......嗚....」</p><p> </p><p>身體開始顫抖，速度越來越快，一陣收縮，緊緊夾著手指，讓進出的動作變得困難。</p><p>「啊～啊啊 星...啊～!」</p><p>「放鬆一點」</p><p>容仙慢慢地無法負荷強烈的快感，有意無意地逃避，為了閃躲身下的動作，整個人向前貼向星伊，將胸部整個埋向星伊。</p><p>星伊立即把圓潤含入口中，手下的動作也加到最快，大拇指也不時在小核上按壓，抱住腰的手，由後沒入。</p><p>「啊啊啊～噢~~噢！啊啊～」</p><p>容仙的身體不停的顫抖，身體深處傳來高潮 ，<br/>還有散流在大腿內側，持續流出的蜜液</p><p>「啊！」</p><p>容仙咬住下唇，全身緊縮，一陣一陣地顫抖，<br/>花穴不停收縮，緊夾著私處裡旋轉的手指，<br/>快感迎面而來，讓容仙無法思考，身體定在星伊身上。</p><p>就這樣抱著星伊，感受著強烈的快感，手指和手掌離開了私處，轉而雙手抱住容仙的腰，往內一拉，使容仙坐在了腿上，頭靠在星伊的肩膀上，不停地喘著氣，腦海一片空白。</p><p>星伊轉過了頭，在容仙的臉頰上落下幾個輕吻。</p><p>「我會愛上這個姿勢，和你目前的模樣」</p><p>「你喜歡我在上？」</p><p>「我喜歡看你失去控制性感的樣子，和微濕的襯衫中，若隱若現的身軀。」</p><p>盯著眼前的微笑，招牌的鼻肌，容仙低頭吻上星伊的唇際。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>